I'm The One Who Really Love You
by TheIceBlossom
Summary: Terkadang kita tidak menyadari ketulusan orang lain di dekat kita. Maafkan aku baru menyadarinya... -SASUSAKU- R&R!


Disclaimer : Characternya tentu saja punyanya Om Masashi, tapi ceritanya punya aku :)

Song 'Malaikat juga tahu' by Dewi Lestari

Kalau baca, lebih baik sambil dengerin lagunya. Biar lebih terasa.

* * *

**I'm The One Who Really Love You**

_-OneShot-_

Gadis berambut pink itu masih duduk di bangku yang terletak di pinggir sebuah lapangan basket padahal malam sudah semakin larut. Ia melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat lima menit. Tapi ia tidak perduli, meskipun berkali-kali ia menguap karena mengantuk sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena kedinginan. Ia rela melakukannya demi menemani sahabat sekaligus cowok yang disukainya itu berlatih basket.

Setelah memasukkan bola ke dalam ring untuk kesekian kalinya, cowok itu berbalik menuju pinggir lapangan, tempat dimana sahabatnya, Sakura menunggunya. Gadis itu menyerahkan sebotol air minum dan handuk kecil untuk mengelap keringat yang bercucuran di tubuh cowok tampan berambut hitam itu.

"Thanks" ujar cowok itu kemudian menenggak habis air dari botol yang diberikan Sakura.

"Kau semangat sekali sih latihannya. Lagi pula kalau mau latihan seharusnya bersama teman-teman se-tim mu kan?" ujar Sakura.

Cowok itu mengelap keringat di lehernya dulu sebelum menjawab "Sebenarnya aku hanya tidak bisa tidur memikirkan pertandingan besok. Pertandingan itu sangat penting jadi aku memutuskan melakukan latihan sebentar" jelasnya

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Aku yakin kau pasti menang. Sasuke kan hebat" puji Sakura yang dibalas senyum kecil dan rangkulan dari cowok yang bernama Sasuke itu. "Ayo kita pulang" ujar Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura.

_**Lelahmu…jadi lelahku juga**_

_**Bahagiamu… bahagiaku pasti**_

_**Berbagi takdir kita selalu**_

_**Kecuali, tiap kau jatuh hati**_

"HOREEE!!! Aku sudah bilang kan Sasuke memang hebat!" teriak Sakura girang melihat kemenangan Sasuke dalam pertandingan basket. "Karena kau sudah menang, traktir aku ya!"

"Siapa yang janji?" ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum jahil.

Wajah Sakura berubah cemberut, "Tapi aku kan sudah menemanimu latihan, Hu-uh!"

Sasuke tertawa geli melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu, "Iya deh, tapi sahabatku yang cantik ini jangan cemberut dong, kan jelek"

Sakura tersenyum setengah tertawa lalu memukul bahu Sasuke pelan. "Dasar nyebelin" ujarnya yang dibalas tertawa kecil oleh Sasuke.

"H-hai Sasuke" ujar seorang gadis cantik bermata lavender membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menghentikan tawa mereka.

_**Kali ini… hampir habis daya ku**_

_**Membuktikan padamu ada cinta yang nyata**_

_**Setia, hadir setiap hari**_

_**Tak tega, biarkan kau sendiri**_

"Hai Hinata" balas Sasuke ramah.

"Tadi kau hebat sekali. Selamat ya atas kemenanganmu"

"Terima kasih" ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil, membuat wajahnya beribu kali lipat lebih tampan. Sementara itu Sakura terus memperhatikan tatapan Sasuke pada Hinata.

'_Sasuke tidak pernah bersikap ramah begini pada siapapun kecuali padaku, karena aku teman kecilnya. Tapi, sikap ramahnya kali ini terasa berbeda. Tatapannya pada Hinata terlihat lain. Apa mungkin Sasuke menyukainya?'_

Sasuke dan Hinata tampak asyik berbincang, sehingga kehadiran Sakura terabaikan. Ia hanya diam sambil terus memperhatikan tatapan Sasuke pada Hinata.

_**Meski sering kali…**_

_**Kau malah asyik sendiri**_

"Hey Sakura, hari ini kau pulang sendirian saja ya. Sebab aku akan mengantar Hinata" ujar Sasuke lalu pergi bersama Hinata. Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil terus menatap punggung mereka yang semakin menjauh.

'_Sepertinya Sasuke memang menyukai Hinata. Hm… wajar saja, Hinata kan gadis yang cantik, lemah lembut, dan baik. Tapi bagaimana denganku? Kenapa aku merasa sakit melihat dia bersama Sasuke? Ah, tentu saja….karena aku menyukainya'_

_**Karena kau tak lihat…**_

_**Terkadang malaikat, tak bersayap**_

_**Tak cemerlang, tak rupawan**_

_**Namun kasih ini… silahkan kau adu**_

_**Malaikat juga tahu siapa yang jadi juaranya**_

Sakura sedang duduk dibangkunya sambil membaca ketika Sasuke datang menghampirinya. "Hmm…kau rajin sekali. Padahal inikan jam istirahat" goda Sasuke. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari halaman buku dan melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan sedikit kesal. "Huh, mengganggu saja". Lalu ia kembali menekuni bacaannya.

Sasuke duduk di bangku depan meja Sakura dengan posisi terbalik agar berhadapan dengan Sakura, "Sakura, apa pendapatmu tentang Hinata?"

Sakura menghela nafas dan terdiam sejenak, "Mm… menurutku dia gadis yang baik dan cantik. Itu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya." Sakura mengangguk kecil, kemudian Sasuke berbicara lagi "Kau tau, dia mengingatkanku pada almarhumah ibuku. Dia cantik, baik, perhatian, lemah lembut…" sorot mata Sasuke menggambarkan kesedihan tiap kali dia teringat pada ibunya yang telah tiada.

Sakura menghela nafas lagi, sebagai sahabat ia mengerti betul perasaan Sasuke. Apalagi ia tahu rasanya kehilangan orang yang disayangi karena ia juga telah kehilangan ayahnya ketika ia masih berusia tiga tahun dalam sebuah kecelakaan tragis. Sakura tersenyum lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke, "Sudahlah, kau jangan bersedih terus. Aku yakin ibumu sudah bahagia di surga. Kalau kau bersedih, ibumu juga pasti akan sedih" Sasuke menatap Sakura, sorot mata gadis itu memancarkan ketegaran yang membuat Sasuke lega melihatnya. "Oh ya, lagi pula aku kan selalu ada disampingmu. Aku juga perhatian, baik, dan lemah lembut lho" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum narsis.

Sasuke tersenyum menahan tawa mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sakura. "Huh apanya yang lemah lembut? Kau kan kasar dan galak"

"Hu-uh enak saja!"

Sasuke kembali tertawa kecil, "aku hanya bercanda kok. Kau memang perhatian dan selalu ada di sampingku. Andai saja kau seperti Hinata yang mirip ibuku. Aku mungkin tidak akan merasa sedih begini"

_**Hampamu takkan hilang semalam, oleh pacar impian**_

_**Tetapi kesempatan untukku yang mungkin tak sempurna**_

_**Tapi, siap untuk di uji**_

_**Ku percaya diri…Cintaku lah yang sejati**_

Ekspresi wajah Sakura terlihat agak kecewa, "Ee… sepertinya kau menyukai Hinata sebab dari tadi kau menyebut-nyebut namanya terus"

Sasuke terlihat sedikit blushing, "Em…aku tidak tahu" lalu Sasuke bangkit berdiri, "Hey, ayo kita ke kantin. Aku akan mentraktirmu!"

Sakura terlihat senang, walaupun sebenarnya hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik menyadari kenyataan kalau Sasuke memang menyukai Hinata apalagi dirinya dibanding-bandingkan dengan gadis itu. Namun senyuman Sakura mampu menutupi luka hatinya itu, ia menutup bukunya lalu bergegas menyusul Sasuke yang sudah agak jauh. _'Sasuke, seandainya benar kau menyukai Hinata, aku akan selalu mendukungmu'_

_**Namun kau tak lihat…**_

_**Terkadang malaikat, tak bersayap**_

_**Tak cemerlang, tak rupawan**_

Langkah Sasuke dan Sakura terhenti di depan sebuah kelas karena mendengar suara Hinata dan pembicaraan yang menyebut-nyebut nama Sasuke. Mereka mengintip ke dalam kelas itu dan diam-diam mendengar pembicaraan itu. Di dalam kelas itu terlihat Hinata dan tiga orang temannya, Ino, Tenten, dan Temari.

"Hah, kau tidak perlu berbohong pada kami. Kau menyukai Sasuke kan?" goda Ino.

"T-tidak" ujar Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

"Sudahlah jangan berbohong. Aku melihatmu kemarin diantar pulang oleh dia." Timpal Tenten.

"Eh Bu-bukan begitu…"

"CIEEEEEEEEEE HINATA!!!" goda Temari

"Wah berita besar nih. SEORANG HINATA DAPAT MENAKHLUKKAN HATI BINTANG BASKET SEKOLAH KITA YANG KERENNYA SELANGIT!!! Hahaha…" tawa Ino menjadi-jadi diikuti oleh Tenten dan Temari. Sementara di balik pintu, Sasuke agak blushing. Tapi lain dengan sakura, gadis itu tampaknya sedang bersusah payah menahan air matanya. Namun Sasuke tak melihatnya.

"Eh berhenti!" Hinata terlihat sedikit kesal campur malu. Ketiga temannya itupun berhenti tertawa. "Aku dan Sasuke hanya teman biasa kok. Lagi pula aku mendekati Sasuke bukan karena aku menyukainya. Tapi…." Kalimat Hinata menggantung.

"Tapi apa?!" Tanya Temari penasaran.

Hinata sedikit menahan nafas dan wajahnya semakin memerah, "Ka-karena a…aku ingin mencari tahu tentang Na-naru-to. Sasuke kan teman se-tim basketnya Naruto"

Ketiga temannya terlihat terkejut luar biasa, namun yang lebih terkejut adalah Sasuke. "Oh jadi kau menyukai NARUTO?!!" ujar Ino setengah berteriak.

"Sst, jangan keras-keras" pinta Hinata

_**Namun kasih ini… silahkan kau adu…**_

_**Malaikat juga tahu, siapa yang jadi juaranya…**_

Sasuke berjalan cepat di sepanjang koridor dengan penuh amarah. Tangannya terkepal menahan emosinya. Untungnya sepanjang koridor yang ia lewati sepi sehingga dia tidak menabrak orang lain. Tiga meter di belakangnya, Sakura berlari-lari kecil mengerjarnya. Nafas gadis itu tersengal-sengal karena berusaha menyamai langkah cepat Sasuke.

"Sasuke!!! Tungggu!" teriak-teriakan Sakura sedari tadi tak digubris oleh Sasuke, ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Sasuke bebar-benar merasa menjadi orang paling tolol di dunia ini. Ia merasa dimanfaatkan, oleh seorang GADIS pula. Ia marah, sangat marah.

_**Kau selalu meminta…**_

_**Terus kutemani**_

_**Dan kau selalu bercanda…**_

_**Andai wajahku diganti**_

"SASUKE TUNGGU AKU!!!" Kali ini teriakan Sakura digubris olehnya. Ia berbalik menatap Sakura yang masih tersengal-sengal dengan pandangan penuh amarah. "Sasuke, aku tahu kau kecewa. Tapi kau jangan seperti ini" ujar Sakura lembut.

"Jangan ganggu aku! PERGI!" bentak Sasuke.

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar bentakan Sasuke, tapi ia memaklumi karena saat ini Sasuke sedang emosi. "Aku tidak akan pergi… aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu"

"KU BILANG PERGI DARI HADAPANKU SEKARANG JUGA!!!"

Mata Sakura terasa panas, tapi ia terus menahan air matanya. Ia tak ingin menangis dihadapan Sasuke, ia tak ingin terlihat rapuh, karena ia ingin menjadi sandaran bagi Sasuke, kekuatan bagi Sasuke disaat cowok itu rapuh. "Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu dalam kondisi apapun. Apalagi di saat seperti ini. Kau membutuhkan teman, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendiri"

Sasuke bukannya tenang, malah semakin 'ganas'. "BERHENTILAH MENGGANGGUKU! Jangan campuri urusanku, aku tidak membutuhkanmu! Pergi sekarang! Biarkan aku sendiri, PERGI!!!"

_**Melarangku pergi….**_

_**Karena tak sanggup sendiri…**_

Sakura berlari dan terus berlari…. Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah bangku taman belakang sekolah. Air mata yang sedari tadi susah payah ia tahan akhirnya mengalir deras tak terbendung lagi. Hatinya terasa hancur berkeping-keping mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang sangat menyakitkan. Ia menumpahkan semuanya dengan menangis di taman ini, menangis sendirian dalam diam. Menumpahkan segala luka hati yang ditutup-tutupinya mulai dari ketika Sasuke membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan Hinata sampai kata-kata kasar yang terlontar dari mulut sahabat sekaligus cowok yang disukainya secara diam-diam itu.

_**Namun tak kau lihat…. Terkadang malaikat…**_

_**Tak bersayap, tak cemerlang, tak rupawan**_

_**Namun kasih ini…. Silahkan kau adu….**_

_**Malaikat juga tahu aku…. Kan jadi juaranya….**_

"_BERHENTILAH MENGGANGGUKU! Jangan campuri urusanku, aku tidak membutuhkanmu! Pergi sekarang! Biarkan aku sendiri, PERGI!!!"_ Kalimat Sasuke itu terus terngiang di telinganya. Sasuke yang dikenalnya selalu ramah padanya tiba-tiba berubah. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke hanya menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu. Hatinya Sakit, sakit sekali. Sakit yang amat sangat hingga tak mampu ia gambarkan dengan kata-kata. Rasanya, lukanya itu tak kan pernah sembuh kecuali….

_**Namun tak kau lihat…. Terkadang malaikat…**_

_**Tak bersayap, tak cemerlang, tak rupawan**_

_**Namun kasih ini…. Silahkan kau adu….**_

Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh gadis itu. Gadis yang baru saja menjadi pelampiasan amarahnya secara tidak sengaja. Ia tak pernah bermaksud berkata begitu. Semua yang ia ucapkan tadi murni karena emosi. Ia tak pernah menganggap Sakura sebagai pengganggu, karena Sakura sangat berarti baginya. Sakura adalah tempatnya untuk berbagi suka maupun duka. Sakura adalah sahabatnya dan……ia baru menyadari kalau ia menyukai gadis itu. Tidak perduli walau gadis itu tidak seperti Hinata yang mirip ibunya, tapi gadis itu memiliki kasih sayang seperti ibunya. Sasuke mencintai Sakura apa adanya.

"Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu menangis, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kau sungguh sangat berarti bagiku Sakura…" ucap Sasuke sambil terus memeluk Sakura. Sementara itu, Sakura masih terus menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke. Namun kali ini tangisannya bukanlah tangisan kepedihan, tapi tangisannya adalah tangisan kebahagiaan. Bahagia karena ia memiliki arti penting dalam hidup Sasuke, cowok yang ia cintai.

_**Malaikat juga tahu aku…. Kan jadi… juaranya….**_

'_Sakura, Aishiteru….'_

_-The End-_

* * *

Haah... akhirnya selesai juga. Butuh keberanian super bagi saya untuk mempublikasikan fic ini. Tolong dimaklumi kalau hasilnya jelek banget soalnya ini fic pertama saya sehingga hasilnya masih primitif banget. Saya sangat mengharapkan review dari para author-author sekalian (terutama dari para author senior). Entah itu Saran, kritik atau komentar silahkan dikirim melalui review okay? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! -dikeroyok para author gara-gara maksa-

Oh iya, saya juga mau ngucapin "HAPPY NEW YEAR" semoga tahun ini harapan-harapan kita terkabul (Amin). Eh iya hampir lupa, saya mau ngucapin terima kasih sebesar besar beeeeeeesarnya pada teman-temanku yang sudah rela buang-buang pulsa demi ngucapin 'HAPPY BRITHDAY' especially buat Dewi, the Jebsiz (bener gak tulisannya?) dan Sabaku No Ram2 yang sampe begadang hanya untuk ngucapinnya. Aku jadi pengen nangis nih...HiksHiksHiks. Aku tidak akan melupakan jasa-jasa kalian (Hehehe, nyontek kata-kata Uyu Haruno).

Sekali lagi, REVIEW YAHHHHHHHH!!!!


End file.
